


Found It, At Last

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes his way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found It, At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #144](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2135154.html?thread=26077554#t26077554). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

It’s a busy road, cars careering up and down, dodging cars parked up the kerb because their garages are too full of junk. Amongst them, gleaming proudly in a driveway is a familiar old bronze Cortina.

Sam strides towards it as though in a trance. He’s scoured the records; breath catching in his chest at the sight of a name and address, but here…this is proof.

He dares lay a trembling hand on the bodywork, half expecting it to disappear. There’s an angry shout, an exhalation of a name and then Sam’s engulfed in a bear hug. This is home.


End file.
